Jae
Jae is one of the pokedex holders and the most humble of them all.Jae often catches pokemon and has a relaxed nature,she is also called The Relaxed Catcher. Personality Jae loves to battle and is a tomboy but,she is very close to her younger sister Kate.And has a rivalry to AJ,another pokedex holder.However she also has a feminine side,having admit that she has a crush on AJ.She's constantly avoiding the matter.She's currently 11 years old. Pokemon All of Jae's Pokemon are all found at all generations. Rio Rio was Jae's first pokemon she recieved from professor Mako at the same time all the pokedex holders recieved their first pokemon at the age of 4 or 5.She raised it tenderness and care then later evolved as a lucario.She's currently at lv 95 and has a relaxed nature. Rio's known moves are Focus punch.Fire punch,Cut and Strength. Toro Toro is Jae's second pokemon, an aggron that Jae caught when she was 7 years old as an aron then,evolved as a lairon when she was 9 and finally,evolved as an aggron when she was 11 years old.She's currently at lv 85 and has a adamant nature. Toro's known moves are Heavy slam,Metal claw,Surf And,Dragon tail. Terra Terra is Jae's third pokemon caught in the trial chamber next to the guidance chamber,after Kate caught her Cobalion,Leo.The next day at a dark night while Kate as asleep,guarded by Leo,Jae continued training after remembering their deafeat against team Mirage,she saw the powerful Terrakion in front of her she realized what terrakion wants,so she caught terrakion with joy and named it Terra,Jae letted Terra to sleep with her.The next day the team discovered where the two are and suprised to see them with legendary pokemon.Terra's currently a lv.88 and has a rash nature. Terra's known moves are Sacred sword,Rock slide,Double edge and,Protect. Kate Kate is Jae's fourth pokemon caught as a roggenrola at route 22 and quick evolved as a boldore then traded to Kate then traded back to her and evolved to Gigalth.She's currently at lv.100,the most powerful of Jae's party and,has a bashful nature she named her Kate because it remined her of her younger sister Kate. Kate's known moves are Stone edge,Rock climb,Earthquake and,Iron head. Zorrori Zorrori is Jae's Fifth pokemon given as an egg then,hatched as an aron then evolved as a lairon and when it was about to evolve it didn't want to evolve Jae needed an everstone so Zorrori could prevent its evolution.He's currently at lv.99 and has a lax nature. Zorrori's known moves are Dig,Flash,Metal burst and,Metal claw Smasher Smasher is Jae's Sixth pokemon caught at victory road a Throh,he's currently at lv.80 and has a hardy nature. Smasher's known moves are Rock smash,Focus punch,Detect,Endure Gallery 300px-YellowGSC.png|Jae after taking off her hat after confessing to AJ that she has a crush on him. 509209-pokedex_holders_2.jpg|Jae along with the other pokedex holders Pokedex_holders_freed.PNG|Jae with the other pokedex holders being freed from Nobunga's ice beam Yellow_Yellow.png|Jae getting pumped up Volt_tackle_manga.jpg|Jae using the ultimate electric type move with her pikachu's and pichu